


The Madness of Monotony

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the rift was sealed, and Cara's going a little bit mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness of Monotony

Cara is going mad.

It's been a year since the rift was sealed, and except for the month or so of travel time, she's spent it all in Aydindril.

Which is all well and good for Kahlan - she's certainly not lacking in matters that demand her attention. And Zedd has been quite content to lock himself away in the Wizard's Keep, poring over dusty scrolls and ancient magical artifacts. Even Richard has been reasonably occupied, building and rescuing things as the need arose.

None of them seem to quite understand that Cara was trained to _kill_ things. Sparring with the Home Guard is no release. She can't even _hunt_ , since the kitchens at the Confessors' Palace are well stocked with meat. She might have been able to satisfy herself by working in the dungeons, if Kahlan hadn't been diligently eliminating all of the fun punishments.

She'd always been willing to die for her Lord Rahl, until she realized that it would likely be from boredom. So when Zedd comes rushing down from the Keep in a tizzy about some prophecy, and a quest, Cara surprises everyone by being the first to step forward.

"So, when do we leave?"

_end._


End file.
